The New Keyblade Wielders
by Rayquayza002
Summary: A new Keyblade wielder, Jack, has crashed landed on the world of Pokemon. He has met with a Pokemon Trainer, Ash, who is a brand new Keyblade wielder and knows nothing about other worlds and the Keyblade Chapter 1 Rewritten. On hiatus, may or may not rewrite.
1. Meeting Jack

The New Keyblade Wielders

A/N I don't know how to do Dive to Heart. So no Prologue (I hate them... They're boring)

So there's gonna be only thoughts of it... I'm gonna make the prequel after the story is done, and in another chapter, i'm gonna explain stuff (Like how Jack's world got overunned by heartless, etc).

'Thought'

"Speech"

P.o.V Change

_"Flashback"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor Kingdom Hearts.. If I did, I would make a crossover game already.. And it would be in english first.. All I own is this story and my OC, Jack

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Meeting Jack<p>

P.o.V Jack

'Ugh... Where am I?' I Thought.

I opened my eyes, stood up and looked at my surrondings.

"Great... I'm in a forest.. How am I gonna find Sora.." I said.

_Flashback_

_"Uhh Sora? What's happening?" I said._

_"Umm... I think we're about to.. CRASH!" Sora said._

_"I told you can't drive this after another year!" Donald said._

_We just got back from Hollow Bastion and Donald was driving all the way. So Sora tried driving the Gummi Ship again... So we tapped Donald next to the Land Portal (AKA: Save Point)... But.. Well.. He forgot how to control it.. So how do I say this.. He just clicked about.. I don't know.. EVERY BUTTON.. And then we crashed, onto an unknown world..._

_End of flashback_

I looked around hoping to find a path somewhere.

'There's no path.. I'll have to hope there's civilization nearby..'

"Find any wood Pikachu?" Said a random voice. (You know who this is..)

'A voice!' I thought.

"Who's there!" I said

* * *

><p><span>P.o.V: Ash<span>

"Who's there!" Said a child-like voice.

"Pikachu did you he-" I was cut off chasing Pikachu.

Found Pikachu next to a silver-haired boy petting Pikachu (No not Riku..)by the age of Ten.

"Oh, is this yours?" Says the boy.

"Yes, who are you? I havn't seen anybody around this forest..." I said..

P.o.V 3rd Person

"I'm Jack." The silver-haired boy said.

"I'm Ash Ketchem! I'm gonna become Pokemon Master!" The other boy said.

'Huh.. I'm in the Pokemon world..' Jack thought.

"Hey is there a town nearby?" Jack said.

"Well we are going with some friends to a Pokemon Contest... Maybe you'll find your home there!" Ash said.

'Yea right.. But maybe i'll find the Gummi Ship there..' Jack thought..

"Ok.. I guess.." Jack said.

P.o.V: Jack

* * *

><p>"Oh I didn't ask you.. Where are you from?" Ash asked while walking through the forest.<p>

'Oh crap! Umm lets see... Oh I got an idea!' I thought

"I'm from the region Gamania. I'm visiting hoenn." I said knowing it's dangerous to tell him about other worlds.

"Oh... Never heard of that region before." Ash said.

"Yea.. It's a not that popular.. the reigon was discovered.. I don't know, 2 months ago.. So.. there's no gyms there.." Jack lied.

Half a minute later...

We got to a camp with three people there, one was about eighteen trying to break the fight between to children one was my age, she was wearing a red bandana, she was fighting what looked like her brother, he was roughly about my size and was wearing glasses.

What they were fighting about, I had no idea.

"Ummm... Guys?" Ash said.

"Well at le- Oh! Ehehehe... Umm hi Ash!" The girl said.

"Who's he?" The boy said pointing at me.

"Oh. This is Jack!" Ash said. "He's visiting Hoenn from this newly found region called.. Called.. Called.." Ash stuttered.

"Gamania." I said.

Soon we got to know each other..

* * *

><p>So after a while we went to sleep, but I never fell asleep..<p>

'I just relized!' I thought.

I looked through my pockets and found what i'm looking for.

*Beep Boop Beep*

"Hello? Umm who ever can ... my signal.. HE..!" I heard Sora's voice

I tracked his signal, and found that he's near.

I snuck out to look for Sora..

"Sora? It's me, Jack!" I said through the comunicater.

"Jack? Umm where are we?" Sora asked.

"I'll explain later! There are some hostile Pokemon at night!" I said.

"Pokemon? Whats tha- AHHH!" Sora screamed.

"Sora?"

* * *

><p>So my first story! And it's also rewritten, thanks to a reviewer, tjtaterbug, thank you<p>

So.. Review! Tell me what I should change!


	2. The Gummi Ship!

The New Keyblade Wielders

A/N Remember in the first chapter? Well the Pokemon Contest they're going to is Fallabor town and the prequel is actualy is gonna give a lot a lot more information than in the chapter that is gonna tell his past.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Pokemon

Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 The Gummi Ship!<p>

P.o.V: Ash

"AHHHH!" Screamed a voice.

"What in the..." I said.

'Wait! That could be Jack!' I thought. I ran out my tent and found my self running with Brock, May, and Max.

"Jack?" I saw Jack.

"Huh? Oh hey guys! I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, and I heard that scream" Jack said

P.o.V: Jack

"Jack?" I heard.

'Well crap.. Hmm.. What should I do.. Aha!' I found an idea

"Huh? Oh hey guys! I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk, and I heard that scream" I sort of did a half truth.

"Okay then, let's go find who screamed!" The girl said, who's name I found out is May.

After a while we found Sora being chased by some Poochyena.

"Pikachu, use Thunder Shock!" Ash commanded Pikachu.

Then the Poochyena pack ran away.

"Ugh... Jack?" Sora said.

'Oh crap.. This is bad.. Umm..' I thought.

"Oh! Jack do you know him?" Ash asked

"Uh.. Yeah! This is Sora! I was looking for him when I lost him in the ship to Hoenn." I lied.

"Oh, ok then. Let's get back to the camp." Ash said.

"But Ash we don't have any more extra tents!" The man by the name of Brock said.

"He can stay with me." I said.

* * *

><p>So we went back to the camp and went back to sleep, but I was explaining stuff to Sora.<p>

"So.. We're in a world of an anime?" Sora asked.

"Well yeah, we need to find the gummi ship too." I said.

"Oh yea!" Sora exclaimed. Sora went around in his pockets.

"Here." Sora handed me a gummi piece.

"That means the Gummi Ship is near!" I exclaimed.

"We should contact Donald and Goofy." Sora said.

I turned the nob on the comunicater.

"Waah! Heartless!" I heard a scratchy voice.

"Heartless?" Sora said.

"They must be near... I'll track them." I said.

* * *

><p>Sorry for people who hate cliffhangers.. (-_-;)<p>

Anyways.. Is this chapter too short?

I just wanted to try making a cliffhanger..

Review! ^_^


	3. Ash, The New Keyblade Wielder

The New Keyblade Wielders

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokemon Nor Kingdom Hearts

A/N: The Story That Shows More Of His Past Is Probably Gonna Be In Two Parts, One In Fiction Press Because He Was On An Adventure Before,(When I Go To Game Designing Class, I Will Make It A Game) So The Second Part Will Be FanFiction, Because It's When He Finds Sora. ( And So I Don't Have Any Chapter Planned For His Past) Also, the P. might be short... If that bothers you, than i will try to make the P. longer.

Chapter 3: Darkness Over Runs!

P.o.V: Ash

I'm thinking too much about that dream I can't sleep, so I went on a walk.

"They must be near... I'll track them." I heard from Jack's tent.

"Hmm... We should go now!" I heard what appears to be Sora.

I hid while they ran off, and tailed them off.

P.o.V: Jack

Me and Sora ran off to track off Donald and Goofy to help with the Heartless.

On the way there, I had the strangest feeling we were being followed.

"Sora, I think we're being followed.." I whispered to Sora.

"Me too, but let's just ignore it.." Sora said.

P.o.V: Ash

I went ahead of them, and saw with a humanoid Duck and Dog, they were being attacked by these dark creatures, they looked nothing like Pokemon at all.

Then I saw Jack and Sora going in, they summoned these giant keys, Sora had one that had one that had a shaft that had a design like waterfalls, and the head looked like a silver daisy, it had a key chain with a crown and a heart on it.

Jack had one that was way different, he had one with a head that looked like an opened deck of cards, a handle that looked like a Heart, a Spade a Diamond and a Club, and a shaft that looks like every type of cards (Heart, Spade, Diamond, and Club) and had a key charm of a Diamond and Heart.

The Word Keyblade flashed through my mind.

'Key..Blade?' I thought, and a giant light came up in my hand and formed a Keyblade, it had a head of a Pokeball, its shaft looked like a the builb of a Bulbasaur, the fire of a Charmander, and a shell of a Squirtle, it has a handle of the tail of a Pikachu.

P.o.V: Jack

I saw a light from behind a tree, but i ignored it and focused on the battle.

After the battle I sneaked behind the tree and found Ash.

"Ash?" I asked, and saw that he was holding a Keyblade, I blinked, then they got to me.

"Oh! Ash... Um-" Sora was cut off by seeing Ash with a Keyblade.

Afterwards, me and Sora told him about everything... He asked alot of question , it took until dawn to answer all of them.

We got to the camp, and told them that we were going on a LONG journey.

A/N: Sorry if this is short, I don't know what to make them do.

Review!


End file.
